infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cassius vam Holt
Cassius vam Holt is the Takaran Ambassador to Tierra and the son of Maximillian vam Holt, the Richsgraav vam Holt. Personality Cassius vam Holt is arrogant, immature, whimsical, and irresponsible. Yet he is not a malicious man. These failings are born out of ignorance, due to the privileged and sheltered life he lived as part of Takaran high society. He is good-natured at heart, despite his occasionally inconsiderate comments or outright dismissal of Tierran culture. Cassius is not qualified to serve as an ambassador, yet he still means to make an earnest attempt. He maintains a friendly attitude, while trying and failing to keep an open and respectful mind toward Tierran culture, which results in him coming across as an upbeat tourist rather than an actual diplomat. Cassius is a devout believer in Takaran supremacy, and believes that it is the elves' destiny to guide humanity, who will all inevitably accept Takaran democracy and equality in time. Biography Early Life Cassius was born in 527 OIE. He had a difficult relationship with his father, who tried and failed to teach him discipline and responsibility. His mother was a Takaran dragoon officer of the Imperial Guards, a Major in the Regiment of Irunahalt Dragoons, and she died when he was young, during a friendly fire incident in training. Cassius developed into something of a rake and womanizer. He briefly served as a 1st Lieutenant in the Takaran Richshyr reserves, and had a tendency to stir up drama in the Takaran Imperial Senate. In a last desperate attempt to teach Cassius discipline (and possibly keep him out of Takara for a few years), Cassius's father made him the Ambassador to Tierra, and sent him to Antar to observe the Dozen Years War. Ambassador to Tierra Arrival in Antar Cassius arrived in Antar in the winter of 609 OIE. Many Tierrans were offended when they found out he had been given the post, believing it a sign that Takara was not taking the arrangement seriously, or acting in good faith. A dinner was held in Cassius's honour shortly after his arrival. He was seated between the Duke of Havenport and the Dragoon Officer, and eventually chose to strike up a conversation with the latter, expressing his frustration at having to eat with a knife and fork. He and the Dragoon Officer then proceeded to question each other about their respective societies, getting to know each other, before the Duke informed him that the Dragoon Officer would escort him north to the King's Division. Journey North During the journey, Cassius demonstrated little regard for his own safety, requesting that he be allowed to fight in battle despite the objections of Lady Katarina, and urging the Dragoon Officer to take the riskiest route possible to reach Solokovil. Banquet Upon arriving in Solokovil, a banquet was quickly held in Cassius's honour. There, he made a formal request for the King to allow him to fight in the next battle, arguing that Prince Khorobirit's actions technically counted as that of a private citizen, and according to Takaran law Cassius would be well within his rights to defend himself. He tried to imply that denying his request would be to insult his martial prowess, and when the risks were brought up he asked for a personal guard. In the end, his request to fight was ultimately denied. When the Countess of Welles suggested that the Tierran Army allow baneblooded women to serve as office clerks, Cassius stayed out of the debate, but watched it with fascination, particularly interested in what the Dragoon Officer had to say about the issue. Observer Cassius remained with the King's Division, continuing to act as a diplomatic observer to the conflict. During this time he did his best to learn more about Tierra, but still remained confused by many of their customs. Second Battle of Kharangia If the Dragoon Officer is on good terms with Cassius, then the Ambassador will appear in the Dragoon Officer's tent the night before the battle and inform him that he has decided to attach himself to the Dragoon Officer's unit. Cassius did not request permission for this, and instead relied on the assumption that the Dragoon Officer's superiors would ultimately be unwilling to stop him. Cassius and the Dragoon Officer can then share a drink. When the day of battle finally came, Cassius made comments on the action as it progressed, expressing concern when he feared the Tierran line was about to break, and being impressed when he witnesses Palliser's cavalry charge. Cassius can later praise the Dragoon Officer for demonstrating good tactical judgement. If he witnesses the last stand of the Experimentals, he will say: "what a shame it was that these men were not born Takaran." The End of the War Despite his position as an Ambassador, Cassius was not present during the negotiations for the Treaty of Octobirit, and had not been particularly interested in participating. After the treaty was drafted and signed, he then accompanied King Miguel on a ship back to Tierra. Quotes